Sakura Trees
by Emihiro Tepes
Summary: Inuyasha has to fight off demons in his human state because it's a full moon and he's gone into heat. Who'll save him? Where's Kagome and the others? Where've they gone? /Why can't the Author remember them!/
1. Running

Inuyasha was dreading today, because not only was it a full moon- It had become a fight for his life. Every 200 years, a breeder goes into heat. A breeder is a yokai, most commonly male, whom is able to bear children with the same gender.

So because of the new moon, Inuyasha was twice as vulnerable tonight. The new raven haired male cursed to high heavens and began to run, which he hated to do. He thought it made him seem like a pussy. Inuyasha skidded to a halt, rubbing the bottom of his feet raw, and fell.

"Why the fuck are you here, ya' bastard?" The raven haired Inuyasha shouted at his pureblooded big brother, then sighed in irritation. "I don't have time! I need to get away!"

Inuyasha took off before Sesshomaru could speak and stumbled into a cave to hide and rest for a few hours. The new raven haired male knew it wouldn't be wise to sleep. When he caught sight of some horny demons, he left quickly. _'Thank God it's easy to spot Horny Demons….'_

"Heeeyyy, you're the breeder!" A voice called, Inuyasha jumped and placed a hand on Tetsaiga. Hell, it was still a weapon…even if it wasn't sharp. A demon, only half, walked into view." You looked delicious…"

Inuyasha, with all the speed he could muster in his human form, quickly cut a part of the half demon's arm and took off for the Cherry Blossom Tree grove. Inuyasha glanced back to see the demon following him.

"Damn, Why me?" Inuyasha cursed and hid behind a pink flowered cherry blossom tree. The demon stopped chasing and cackled.

"You think hiding from me will help? I can smell you, your sweet scent. It's overwhelming!" The next cackle made Inuyasha grit his teeth and with his human strength, he darted up the next tree as fast as he could. The raven haired Inuyasha watched the wounded half demon sniff the air. Inuyasha almost gagged when he saw the look in the half demons eyes. "Breeder! Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

As soon as the demon turned, Inuyasha jumped out, intending on cutting of the half demon's head. Instead, because of his weakened state, the demon grabbed Inuyasha's throat. Inuyasha closed his new brown eyes tightly, Not wanting to see the vomit green iris's of the half-demon with his claws around Inuyasha's throat.

"Aw, come on, red. Open your pretty eyes." The man cackled. " I wonder, just what is your true hair and eye color? Hn..?"

Unable to speak, Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and spat in the other's face. The blonde half-demon, who's blood was staining the fallen cherry blossom petals on the ground, growled low. The blonde begun to dig his claws deeper into Inuyasha's white throat. Crimson blood spilled down his throat and Inuyasha begun to gasp with pain.

"Red~ All you have to do is submit to me and I'll stop." The half demon cackled and then a sword was poking out of his chest. The horrified blonde looked down, screaming. The sword moved upward and cut the demon in half, the grip on Inuyasha's throat was loosened and the said male scrambled away. _'Who saved me from that bastard?'_ Thought Inuyasha. He mentally groaned when he saw it was his older brother, Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, what do you want?" Inuyasha growled, cold golden eyes stared at Inuyasha and the next five words sent a shiver down the currently human male.

"I want you, Little Brother."

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Please review!


	2. Desire

A/N: I am sorry for the error's in the last chapter. But they should be fixed. Now, Enjoy!

Warning: Yaoi, Don't like please -points to a purple door- Leave?

Inuyasha: Emi doesn't own Inuyasha...Jeez...that's weird...

* * *

"Y-You what?" Inuyasha said, sliding back a little bit.

"You heard me, I want you." Sesshomaru spoke, walking forward and picking Inuyasha up by his tried to get away, his face slightly red.

"Bu-But your my brother..." Inuyasha said, not really angry, just surprised. The currently human boy continued to struggle but he wasn't going anywhere.

"Your going to hurt yourself if you continue to struggle." Sesshomaru pulled his half brother closer to him. Without any warning, The eldest brother gently kissed his younger brother. After a few moments, Inuyasha's wide eyes closed and he kissed back slightly. _'What am I doing?' _He thought and his inner yokai replied **_'Your giving in to what your meant to do.'_**Inuyahsha gasped when he felt Sesshomaru nip his bottom lip and his elder brother took that opportunity to plunge his tounge into Inuyasha's warm cavern.

"N-No...We shouldn't..." Inuyasha wimpered when the kiss broke, but he was ignored and Sesshomaru licked and nipped his neck. The pink cherry blossom petals fell on the two, one who was ravishing and one who was being ravished. Inuyasha moaned a little and Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Inuyasha's waist, pulling him closer." Sessh...s-stop..."

"Why? Your enjoying this as much as I." To prove his point, Sesshomaru placed his knee in between his currently human brother's thighs. It was made aware to Inuyasha then that he was incredibly hard. Inuyasha moaned and gripped his brother's shoulders. Sesshomaru undid the obi to his brother's fire rat kimono. Once the kimono was open and Sesshomaru nipped and licked his brother's nipples, occasionally tweaking them.

"Sess...No, Stop!"Inuyasha wimpered and His brother silenced him with a searing kiss, while they shared the kiss the human brother took the armor off of his brother and opened his kimono.

"Little brother, you best watch what you do." Sesshomaru growled darkly and in return his little brother blushed. The next thing Inuyasha knew was his fire rat kimono was in a pile at his feet, Sesshomaru gripped his pitch black hair and pulled Inuyasha to him and his brother's hands roamed his exposed chest and undid the obi. "Why must you be so intoxicating?"

Inuyasha just kissed his Aniki's neck instead of replying. Inuyasha gasped when his Aniki's hand hoisted him up onto His Aniki's body and the currently human boy gripped his shoulders and wrapped his legs around his Aniki's waist. Sesshomaru brought his hand up to Inuyasha's mouth and his little brother eagerly sucked on them, removing his hamaka while doing so.

When Sesshomaru removed his fingers from Inuyasha's mouth, Inuyasha had a sad look in his eyes accompanied with lust. But the sadness dissapeared when something invaded his rear. Inuyasha arched And closed his eyes in discomfort. After a few moments, another was added and they begun to move in and out, scissoring. Eventually Sesshomaru added a third and continued to stretch his Ototo, and when he removed his fingers said little brother whined from the loss.

"Impatient, Are we?" Sesshomaru chuckled and hoisted Inuyasha up and layed him onto the ground, positioning himself with the currently human boy's entrance. With one swift motion, the eldest brother entered the younger and soon was to the hilt. Inuyasha arched and gasped, gripping Sesshomaru's shoulders and tightening his legs around his brother's waist. "Gods..."

A moment later, the daiyokai began to thrust, setting a slow rythem. The temporary human began to moan lightly, then the daiyaokai licked and nipped his younger brother's chest. The rythem increased and Inuyasha begun to moan louder, a feral growl made its way into the eldest's throat. The daiyokai kissed his Ototo and hit his prostate, causing the younger to moan loudly and the edlest to grunt. Sesshomaru continued to hit that bundle of nerves.

"Sess...oh gods..." Inuyasha moaned, his back arching and he begged. "Harder..."

With each beg: _'Harder,Faster, more' _Sesshomaru happily complied, after awhile the daiyokai begun to pull at his brother's neglected cock. The daiyokai pumped his brother's erection in time with his thrusting. Eventually Inuyasha came hard, his essance covering both males chests. Sesshomaru growled when he felt Inuyasha constrict around him and after a couple of thrusts he spilled his essance into his brother.

Sesshomaru disentangled himself from Inuyasha and sat up against a tree, taking deep breaths. Inuyasha crawled, still somewhat in pain for this being his first time, to his Aniki. The younger waited for his brother to aknowlege him and after a few moments, Sesshomaru pulled his little brother closer to him. Inuyasha smiled, and yawned.

"Sleep, Ototo. I will keep watch." Inuyasha complied, to tired to argue. Within moments the boy was asleep on his elder brother's shoulder.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

"Hey Sango? Have you seen Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, Sango shook her head. The group continued to worry about their half demon friend, unaware that demons were following them. They, too, were looking for Inuyasha.

* * *

A/N: If I messed up, let me know. Please review. This was my first lemon scene in a long, long time.


	3. New place to live

A/N: I am sorry for late update. Please enjoy~!

Inuyasha: Emi doesn't own Inuyasha...Jeez...that's weird...

Me: Your weird! *mumbles* Breeder...

Inuyasha: Not my fault!

Me: Oh well, makes for a good story... *Giggles and sighs*

* * *

"Sessh?" Inuyasha said groggily when he woke in the morning, his hair and eyes were back to their original color and Sesshomaru wasn't there when Inuyasha woke. The breeder could sense the demons coming, he looked for his fire rat kimono and couldn't find it. He was ignoring the pain in his backside."Dammit! Where is it?"

"Inuyashsa?" Said person quickly dashed up a tree and hid his naked form, Kagome and the gang appeared in the clearing. "I know you're here! Come down!"

"No, I can't..." Inuyasha mumbled, very annoyed with her voice.

"And why not?" Kagome pressed.

"Several Reasons, but one is I can't find my kimono so I have no clothes."Inuyasha replied, Kagome turned red and Inuyasha scoffed, Miroku seemed to look around as well as the others.

"Honestly Inuyasha, how could you lose a kimono?" Sango muttered, then she heard a noise. Not a moment later, several demon showed themselves and Inuyasha cursed.

"God Dammit! Why'd you guys bring them?" Inuyasha mumbled loud enough for Kagome to hear and Kagome got furious.

"It wasn't our fault and why do you care anyway?" She huffed, Inuyasha sighed and didn't respond.

"Inuyasha! Answer me!" No reply. "Grr...SI-"

"I didn't realize you wanted to see me naked so badly Kagome." Inuyasha retorted when she was about to say "SIT". immediatly atferwards, Kagome turned bright red. The gang fought the demons, without any help from Inuyasha. No got hurt but they were very curious to Inuyasha's current situation.

"I'll tell you when I have my Fire Rat Kimono." Inuyasha replied and so the five others began to search. During their search, they were unaware of Sesshomaru's presance (( Not very good at being Demon Hunters, huh? )), all exept Inuyasha. Inuyasha felt weird in the pit of his stomach, he looked around idily and his eyes popped out of his head when he saw sesshomaru. Soon the whole gang knew he was here.

"What're you doing here Sessomaru?" Kagome asked and sessomaru turned from the cherry tree Inuyasha was perched in.

"I am going to take Inuyasha to my home, to protect him." Sessomaru said annoyed.

"Why?" Sango asked before Kagome could blow her top.

"Obligation. Since I bed him, I must protect him for a few days." Sesshomaru spoke, not wanting to be here any longer than nessisary.

"Woah, woah...What?" Miroku said. "Bed? You two did it? Aren't you guys brothers?"

Everyone was confused and Sessomaru didn't feel like explaining so he turned to Inuyasha.

"You wouldn't happen to have another set of clothes?" By this time Inuyasha was deperate and would wear a female's kimono.

"Yes." Sesshomaru spoke, handing his younger brother a plain black kimono and Inuyasha quickly changed. Once dressed Inuyasha jumped down and everyone noticed he had a glow to him. "Quickly Inuyasha, unless you want to be gang raped."

"Oh, right." Inuyasha followed Sesshomaru and Kagome was about to "but" in when Sango stopped her. It seemed like forever and after awhile, Inuyasha cursed. "Fuck, I fergot ta look fer Tetsaiga!"

"No worries. I have your sword." Sesshomaru responded.

"Do you also have my Fire rst kimono?" Inuyasha questioned, His elder brother looked back briefly.

"No." And so the two brothers continued to walk.

**~E~**

A male with brown hair and blue eyes watched from his hideout what went on when the breeder woke up, and he was less than amused. He gritted his teeth when he saw Sesshomaru take inuyasha away. He glanced at the fire rat kimono by him. **_'Soon'_** He thought.

**~E~**

Once at Sesshomaru's place, Inuyasha's jaw dropped. The place was huge! 'I bet you this place has everything!' Inuyasha thought and Sesshomaru led him to a room.

"This is where you will stay, Dinner will be served in an hour. Be on time." And with that, his elder brother left him with a huge room and nothng to occupy himself for an hour.

**~E~**

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth, his scent was overwhelming. He had to control himself. He silently cursed the gods for making his younger brother a breeder. A thought struck him, he'd have to get his healer to give the boy a physical to see if he was with pup. So Sesshomaru began to wonder what would happen, then he snapped out of it and begun paperwork.

* * *

A/N: A little Sesshomaru OOC and I'm sorry. This took longer than needed, I wanted to do it quicker but I found no motivation. =.= I am so sorry!

Miroku: Welp, Please R&R.

Kagome: I never really got that, if they're reading this Author's note then that means they've already read it so why not just say review it?

Me: Just Shut up Kagome!


	4. Our room?

A/N: Here is my fourth chapter, I honestly didn't think I'd get this far... ^^;

* * *

"Inuyasha-dono?" A couple servants asked, knocking on the inuyokai's door.

"Uhm...Come in." Inuyasha said uneasily. What were servants doing here? I was confused and then the servents began to rush about the room. Suddenly, I was pulled to my feet and my eyes narrowed. "What the hell is going on here?"

Lord Sesshomaru wants you to be ready for the feast." A white haired girl with green eyes smiled.

"Feast, like, A Lot of food?" I asked and the girl nodded enthusiastly. I reluculently put on a white kimono with a red obi, the kimono itself had red spiral designs and some servants began to comb my waist length silver hair. I fliched from them, What the fuck?!

"Inuyasha-dono, we must comb your hair so you'll look nice in front of Sesshomaru-dono." I sighed and let the servents continue.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-dono?" A white haired servant asked. The lord looked up, his eyes showed frustration.

"Saki and the others are almost done getting Inuyasha-dono read for the feast." The petite girl bowed.

"Good, Now make sure its ready by the time he gets there." Sesshomaru instructed.

"Hai, Milord." And with that she left.

* * *

I huffed and stared at the floor. The nicer of the servents, Saki was her name, lead me to the dinning hall.

"Lord Sesshomaru has instructed me to tell you to sit by him. After all you two are together." She hummed, I snapped my head up. My face was red and my eyes narrowed.

"No!" I denied, I didn't even know what we were! The girl just giggled and opened the doors. "This place is huge!"

"It's a palace, what did you expect Outoto?" My eyes looked to my Aniki and I smiled.

"Honestly, I never thought it'd be this big." I spoke, sitting next to Aniki. As the servents brought out food, I felt Aniki touch my hair slightly. When I looked at him he was looking at me. "Hai?"

"Nothing, Outoto." After a few moments I began to eat, noticing I was a bit more hungrier than usual.

* * *

The blue eyed figure patrolled around the palace, he was in wolf form. His fur chocolate brown and hard to see at night. _'Inuyasha...'_ it thought, growling. Then the wolf howled and took off toward the cave it rests in. Waiting for the right moment. _'You will be mine!'_

* * *

"Arigatou." I said, clearly meaning dinner.

"It's fine. Follow me, would you Outoto?" Sesshomaru asked, motioning with his right hand- his left being gone from when I cut it off. I felt so guilty right then that when he turned I almost cried. ALMOST. I followed him to a part of the palace I hadn't been to, which was pretty much everywhere. "This is my room. Now our room."

"What?" I asked and Aniki just turned and placed his lips on mine.

* * *

A/N: Short. I know, I was in a hurry. School's back and I haven't had much time lately, but I'll try to get chapters out as quickly as possible! So sorry. Please review?


	5. Mates

Author: Okay... Lemon anyone? ^_^

Inu: Of course you'd put that. -.-

Me: Well it is about you and your brother...

Miroku: Emi does not own Inuyasha... the series.

* * *

Fallig onto the bed, Inuyasha wrapped his hands around his Aniki's neck. Sesshomaru continued to gently kiss his hanyou brother. Slowly, the elder brother pulled of articles of clothing from Inuyasha. Inuyasha whined a bit after a moment.

"No fair, you're fully clothed!" Inuyasha said, which made his normally cold hearted Aniki laugh. It wasn't a sarcastic laugh, a cold laugh, or anything of the sort. It was a genuine warm, happy laugh. This made Inuyasha smile.

"Wait, Outoto..." Sesshomaru murmured into Inuyasha's dog ear. Which made the hanyou blush and Sesshomaru kissed again. Eventually both males were naked and holding each other. Inuyasha was red a bit and Sesshomaru nipped his neck, then kissed him again. Sesshomaru reached over to the bed stand and got a bottle of oil. Which then Sesshomaru put some on his fingers and gave no warning to his brother as he inserted a finger in the younger male.

"An-Aniki!" Inuyasha gasped at the surprize, which made Sesshomaru smile wickedly. Sesshomaru began to slowly move in his outoto, adding another finger after a few seconds. Then a third, successfully stretching the younger. The whimpering coming from Inuyasha slowly tore at Sesshomaru and he growled, causing said hanyou to stop whimpering. "Aniki... P...Please?"

Without warning, Sesshomaru slipped into his Outoto. Inuyasha gasped in surprize and moaned a bit as Sesshomaru was seated in him. After a few moments, Sesshomaru started a slow steady pace. He wanted to enjoy his little brother. Inuyasha let out little moans and wimpers. Sesshomaru licked Inuyasha's neck and thrusted a bit faster. The moans got louder, Sesshomaru hit Inuyasha's prostate after trying for a bit. This made Inuyasha moan loud.

"Outoto..." Sesshomaru murmured into Inhuyasha's ear. "When you climax, you must bite me, I will do the same with you, understood."

Sesshomaru recieved a whimper in reply, then The eldest grunted and thrusted more erraticly, going hard and fast. Each time he hit Inuyasha's prostate, The younger moaned. This was music to Sesshomaru's ears. He looked at his Outoto's neglected cock and began to stroke it,enjoying the sounds coming from his younger brother.

"Sess!" Inuyasha moaned, biting Sesshomaru's forearm and cumming. His essance landing on their chests and Sesshomaru grunted then bit Inuyasha's neck. Sesshomaru spilled his essance into the hanyou then sat up. "Why'd I have to bite you anyway?"

"So that we could be bonded mates." Came the emotionless reply, then Inuyasha turned red. Inuyasha winced when his brother removed himself from Inuyasha. When Sesshomaru laid next to Inuyasha, the hanyou curled up at his side.

"I love you, Sess. I always have." Inuyasha said quietly, Sesshomaru was at a loss for words. _**Even when I tried to kill him?**_ Sesshomaru then kissed his Outoto with passion. After awhile both mates fell asleep.

**~E~**

The wolf growled as he heard the two make love.

"It will be me..." The wolf howled. "Tomarrow... Inuyasha will be mine..."

The brown wolf circled the palace, its blue eyes angrier than before and deciding a course of action.

* * *

**A/N:** How was it?!


	6. Pups!

Me: Okay, Let's do this!

Inuyasha: 'Bout time!

Me: Shuddap!

Inu: Make me!

Me: SEEEEEEESSSSSSSHHHHOOOOOOMMMMMAAAAAAARRRRRRUUUU!

Sess: The princess doesn't own Inuyasha, I do.

* * *

When Inuyasha woke up, he gagged and darted for the nearest bucket and began puking his guts out. The sounds from Inuyasha's puking had drawn the attention of Saki, whom was frowning.

"Inuyasha-dono, do you require water?" She asked, her hair was short and framed her round face. She looked to be about fifteen.

"That'd be nice..." Inuyasha sighed, rubbing his throat after puking. Saki left quickly and soon came back with a cup of water."Hey, I have a question..."

"Hai? What is it, Inuyasha-dono?" She smiled brightly.

"Are you a full demon? What demon are you?" Inuyasha said brashly, not one to beat around the bush. This made Saki giggle.

"I am not a full demon, I am a hanyou. Like you." She said.

"What kind of demon though?" Inuyasha asked.

"All of the servants are Hanyou, why only Sesshomaru-dono is a full blood dog demon here..." Saki said, partially to herself.

"Wait... You're all... _Dog demons?_" Inuyasha said, placing his empty cup on the ground.

"Hai, we are." She said, sitting by Inuyasha.

"I thought Sesshomaru and I were the only ones left." Inuyasha argued.

"Well, Sesshomaru-dono wanted to keep that a secret. But you two are the only royalty dog demons left." Saki said then seeing the cup."Oh! My apologies! W-Would you like more, sir?"

"Nah, Say. Where's Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, once he realized he was dressed in a white and red kimono. _Did Sess put clothes on me?_

"The Lord is out, sir." A male from the door said coldly. "Saki, you are needed in Rin-sama's room."

"Oh, Sorry!" Saki got up and ran out, hurrying.

"Uhm... What's your name?" Inuyasha asked the new male, whom had scruffy white hair and peircing blue eyes.

"Kouta." The male replied, bowing and Inuyasha nodded. "I have been informed to take you to the healer, Inuyahsa-dono."

"What? But I'm fine!" Inuyasha argued.

"It has been ordered by the Lord, sir." Kouta was obviously annoied.

"No. I'm not going!" Inuyasha stubbornly said.

"Sir, you just threw up. You need to go!" Kouta said angrily, he had a horrible temper problem. Once he saw Inuyahsa grunt and say 'No' again, he snapped and began to drag Inuyasha out of the room by the collar of his kimono.

"What?! Let go of me!" Inuyasha howled, Kouta refused. Inuyasha abruptly stood up and Kouta whirled around and they glared at each other. Something in the back of Inuyasha's mind told him that Kouta looked familiar, like an old friend of his. "Fine. Where's this healer?"

"Not too far, just a little further, sir. Now, would you please follow me?" Kouta sighed and rubbed his hands, _weird thing to do_; Inuyasha thought.

"Fine." Inuyasha snapped, he began to follow the white-haired servant to a door painted green. After a knock, the door burst open. it was a well-endowed woman at the door. "Are you the healer?"

"Hai, I am." Her breasts bounced slightly and almost spilled out of her kimono when she bowed. Her hair was also white and very long, spilling around her face. "Come in, Inuyasha-dono and sit, rest."

"Hey, How come you guys don't have ears like me?" Inuyasha asked, suspicious.

"Well, we none of us are Inu no Taisho's children, except you. That's why you have such adorable ears." Yuya smiled. "Now, It'll take awhile so be patient, Inuyasha-dono."

Inuyasha sighed in defeat and flinched when he saw Yuya's hands begin to glow red, she smiled to assure him. Her glowing red hands slowly moved everywhere, pausing for a few more seconds then necessary at his stomach area, where a womb on a female would be.

"What?" Inuyasha asked skeptically.

"Inuyasha-dono, Are you a breeder?" Yuya asked, any trace of ditz gone and replaced with seriousness.

"Uhm... Yeah." Inuyasha said, uneasy and curious.

"Congratulations, you are with pups." She smiled.

"**_PUPS?_**" Kouta stressed and Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Yes, three." At this, Inuyasha didn't know what to feel. He heard a slam of the door and turned to see Kouta had left.

* * *

Kouta walked briskly to his room, livid. _How dare he? How dare Sesshomaru?!_; He thought. Once inside the safety of his room, white hair changed to brown and blue piercing eyes were angry.

"Oh well, I'll just have to kill the pups and impregnate him again." He sighed and picked up the fire rat kimono."Tonight, Precious Yasha, Tonight **_ Kouga_**will come for you."

With that, Kouga laughed bitterly and held the fire rat kimono close. His mind whirling of plans to have Inuyasha for himself.

"Y-Y-You're not Kouta!" A voice yelped, making Kouga turn to the voice. It was a servant girl that he 'befriended', _what was her name?;_ Kouga thought. A grin was now plastered on his tan face.

"But my dear, _Riku_, I am Kouta. It's just a name I used. My real name's Kouga." He smiled and she tensed more as he walked forward.

"I-I'm going now!" She began to leave and the full blooded wolf snarled and grabbed her wrist.

"No, you'll ruin it! All I've worked for! I'll kill you.." Blue eyes were dark and Riku gulped. She had heard his proclaimation of wanting Inuyasha and figured he would try to hurt Lord Sesshomaru too.

"I-I don't wanna die!" She cried, her body shaking. Her hair, like all the servants here, was whit and style into two short pigtails.

"Oh? Then... Assist me." Kouga smiled.

"Wh-What?!" Riku asked, he couldn't be serious. Why, she'd be killed by the lord himself for such treachery!

"You heard me." Kouga snarled again, and Riku thought of something. _I'll just double cross him, I'll get Saki to help!_; She concluded.

"A-Alright, K-Kouga." She stuttered, making the wolf grin.

"Around everyone else it's Kouta. Got it?" He assured.

"Y-Y-Yes..." She nodded.

"Now, when I need you I will get you, so now leave. Oh, and Riku?" He asked, gripping the fire rat kimono close. Riku turned to face him again."Not a word. or it's your head, Okay?"

When Kouga said it, he said it with a kind smile and then went back to smelling the kimono. Riku nodded an affirmative, already planning on how to tell Saki.

* * *

Me: Sooooooooo...? Please Review?

Inuyasha: That was sick!

Me: What?

Inuyasha: Kouga, the bad guy?

Me: C'Mon! Did you not notice?

Sesshomaru: It was quite obvious.

Kouga: ...Dammit...


End file.
